Dragon Girl
by Lab Rat Lover
Summary: there is a girl who was trapped in a burning building at one week old and saved by a dragon. she is finally back on berk after 14 years. only hiccup has seen her. nobody else has. and she has accidentally created stories about a man named JW. she has powers only the dragons know about and a brother not even she knows about. rated T to be safe.
1. 2 stories

**this is my first so please be nice...thank you**

* * *

**Dragon Girl**

_Chapter 1_

_Jasmine's POV_

There are two stories that combine into one. One tells the second half of the beginning and the other tells the middle. The end still hasn't happened. These stories are about me. The first one is told by Vikings.

I appeared in a crib when I was one week old. There was another baby in it. He was around one year old. His mother came in to feed him when she saw me. She wondered how I got there. She decided to adopt me and take care of me. I was there for a couple of days when dragons attacked. The other baby and I were taken to the safest house on the island. Two hours after arriving, a dragon set the house on fire. Thankfully every child there was saved. Everyone except me. A beam caught on fire and fell in front of my crib, trapping me. Everyone was scared and I was crying. A Monstrous Nightmare reached his claw through the window and grabbed me. He flew away with me. They all thought I was dead.

The dragon's story picks up from here

_The dragon's POV_

I'm a Monstrous Nightmare. My name is Hookfang. I was flying around doing what I was told to do by the queen when I heard a baby crying. It was coming from a burning building. My instincts kicked in. they told me to save it and I listened. I reached in and pulled it out. It was very soft. I returned home with it. It smelled different than other human babies. It had a dragon smell with a hint of jasmine. I showed it to my queen a.k.a. Red Death.

"I found a human child unlike the rest," I said.

"What makes it different?" she asked angrily.

"It has the smell of live dragons and some jasmine, two things that I don't think it have ever been around," I paused. I was afraid to ask the most unusual question to dragons. "Can… I… k-keep… it?" I finally asked.

She studied the little creature. She gave the most unexpected answer. "If you can teach it how to be a dragon I will spare it."

I raised the baby until she was five. She learned how to hunt, fish, and speak our language. I named her Jasmine because of the smell she had. On her fifth birthday she was given to Jessica the Snow dragon to take care of. The queen sent the rest of us to Berk to get the usual things. I was planning on visiting Jasmine after I was done but I was captured. The Vikings didn't kill me. They put me in a cage to train teens to become dragon slayers. I thought I was never going to be free again.


	2. a visit to Berk

**Chapter two**

_Jasmine's POV_

Today is my seventh birthday. Two years have passed since I last saw Hookfang. I missed him a lot. Two days ago I wished for a pair of wings. I wanted feathery blue wings and guess what I got. They came out at will. Jessica is teaching me how to use them.

"Stretch them out as far as they will go and stand near the edge," she said. I did what she said. "Now jump and start flapping." What! Nobody told me I had to jump off a cliff that was 197 feet in the air. I hid my wings.

My nice teacher wasn't making any progress so my other teacher decided to push me off. He was the last Night Fury. Even though he was the last I wanted to kill him. Since there was no other way to survive this I opened my wings and flew. It was so much fun. I flew for hours.

Three years have passed. Now I'm ten. The dragons started bringing clothes for me to wear. It took a year to get use to them. I didn't understand why I had to start wearing anything. Then I turned thirteen. I was allowed to see the island they go to every morning!

"I can't bring you," Jessica told me, "they would capture me and use me for training. The Night Fury will bring you before the attack." The Night Fury didn't have a name.

We flew over Berk for ten minutes before the others started their attack. There was no way for him to bring me home and come back in time. I had to stay on his back.

He was doing what he usually did when a net almost took us down. We were miles in the sky. Not even the strongest Viking could throw that high. I looked down and saw a boy with a strange machine. He came so close to hitting us.

A week after visiting Berk I saw a flame flicker in the palm of my hand. I tried to bring it out again, but this time there was a spark. "This is gonna take some practice," I told myself.

I'm fourteen and a half now. Hookfang's brother saw the Night Fury get shot down. He told me all about it.

"Then I ran out of fire and the chief attacked me," he finished.

"You know what," I started, "I'm going to keep an eye on them without being seen. I've mastered all of my abilities. They'll never know I'm there."

"Try not to get killed."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." I packed what I needed and left.

I kept an eye on the Vikings. Most of them were leaving to look for the dragon island. Should I tell them they went the wrong way? Nah. I saw some teens heading to the arena. I followed.

I went to the spot I knew they wouldn't see me. One of them didn't want to be there. I watched as they chased by a Groncle. He started chasing the boy without a helmet.

"Hiccup!" the teacher yelled. That was an odd name. The dragon sniffed him. He took longer than usual to shoot. I realized he did it on purpose. He took long enough to not kill or be suspected. I decided to follow that boy. Why did the dragon spare him?

I found out he was helping the Night Fury. I kept an eye on him for a week. He won the chance to kill a dragon. He was so upset. He was going to run away, but he chose to stay and convince everyone that dragons aren't bad.

OMG! Hookfang! It's Hookfang! I thought he was dead. Didn't see that coming.

Hiccup gained the dragon's trust by throwing down his helmet. Stoic got angry and hit the cage hard. Hookfang has sensitive ears and what stoic did upset him. Hiccup got attacked and Toothless saved him. I knew what happened next so I flew home and told Red Death.

She prepared for battle. The Vikings thought the wrong way. They had no idea. Stoic and Gobber started annoying her for no apparent reason. Hiccup and the other teens came to battle her. She started chasing Hiccup and Toothless. Sometimes she doesn't think before she does something so when she was about to shoot gas Toothless shot fire. She exploded. Now all the dragons can live in piece with the Vikings.

Now I live in the forest with Jessica. There is this one spot I like to go to see the village of Berk. It is a cliff that is 96 feet above the village. I wear black a lot more because most Vikings see black as a bad thing. I write JW on the trees in red ink. There are stories about a man named JW because of that. It stands for Jasmine Wolf.

I have a plush toy dragon that I carry around everywhere. It sounds silly, but that is the only thing connecting me with whoever my parents are. It has gone missing. I need to find it before anyone else does because Hiccup has one just like it from his mom. I went to the cove and went to the bottom of the water and closed my eyes. That's where I like to go to think or wonder. I wondered where my toy was.


	3. mysterious girl and toy

**Chapter 3**

_Hiccup's POV_

Toothless and I came to the cove to hang out. We landed by the water's edge. I looked down as I got off so I didn't fall in. I saw something in the water. My finger touched the top of the water when I grabbed the edge to look in. It was a girl. She opened her eyes as wide as they could go. She seemed scared. She hesitated before swimming up to the surface.

"Um… hi?" she said.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just… thinking"

"About what?"

"Nothing. Nothing."

"Who are you?"

"It's actually a very lo-," she paused and looked at Toothless, "Your okay! How's Hookfang?" He let out a soft roar. "That's great. Tell him I said hi. Well, g.t.g."

"G.t.g.?"

"Got to go." Before I could ask where she was going she held up her arm.

"What are you doing?" She didn't answer. A dragon that I have never seen before came down and grabbed her arm and flew off.

I saw something on my way home. It was a dragon toy that looked like the one my mom made me, but a couple years older. I brought it home and asked my dad about it.

"Your mother only made one and nobody else made it before her," he explained.

Where did this come from?

The next day Toothless and I looked for her. I figured he knew her scent very well since she could understand him. I heard someone talking in the distance. I hid behind a tree just in case it was that girl. It was her.

"Come on. Come on. Where is it? I can't find it anywhere. Jessica, did you have any luck?" A white Night Fury came out of the bushes and gave a small snort in reply.

"Hey Jasmine. How ya doin'?" I heard someone say. There was an older looking boy jumping down from a tree branch. He wore a red tunic and brown pants and had blond hair.

"Bad and stop asking. You've asked like seven times now."

"Well, sorry," he said sarcastically. "Why do you even care about that stu-"

"Shut up," she said quietly, putting a finger on his lips to silence him. Then she looked in my direction. "Someone else is here." I stayed as still as possible hoping she didn't see me. "Let's go check- What are you doing?" As soon as she looked away I left.

* * *

**my computer deleted the rest of my story from microsoft so the next chapter might be late...sorry**


	4. Lets Find Hiccup

**Chapter 4**

_Jasmine's POV_

The boy thinks I didn't see him. He was wrong. I was about to find out why he was watching us when Zack decided to start laughing extremely loud for no reason at all. "What are you doing?"

He stopped to answer me. "I was remembering the time when I…" He stopped when I had an angry look. "Sorry, alpha," he apologized.

"Dude, I said NOT to call me alpha." I calmed myself down. "Okay, let's go look for Hiccup. I want to know why he was here."

"Lead the way, alpha." I rolled my eyes

"Jessica, come on girl, we're going to our cliff."

"I'll meet you there!" Zack yelled as I flew away.

At the cliff

"So what's the plan?" Zack asked.

"You create a distraction big enough to get everyone's attention. I'll go through Hiccup's window. When you see me go in then stop what you're doing, but don't stop immediately. That will raise suspicions. Got that?" He nodded his head. "Good. Any questions?" I didn't give him a chance to answer. "Go when I say go. 3…2…1…GO!"

Zack went to the center of the village and started screaming as if he were in pain. I showed my wings and flew through Hiccup's window. I hid when I heard him coming. He sat down at his desk and started to study something. I couldn't tell what it was until he put it down. Uh-oh, he has my toy. This isn't good.

_Hiccup's POV_

"I wonder where this came from." Sometimes I talk to myself when I try to figure out things. "What do you think, bud?" Toothless just stared at me. "What was that?" I heard something hit the ground on the other side of my bed. I walked over slowly. I saw that girl from the cove. "What are you doing here?"

"Sitting," she replied as she got up. "Now I'm standing."

This is the first time I could see her face. She had grey eyes and freckles. When she opened her mouth to speak I saw fangs. Her hair was light brown and wavy. Wait, why did she have grey eyes and fangs?

"No, I mean, what are you doing in my room?"

"Better question, two actually. Numbro uno; why were you watching me earlier today?"

"I-I wasn't watching you."

"Yeah, okay. Numbro dos; where did you get that?" She pointed to the plush dragon on my desk. "Well?"

"I found it in the forest." We stood in silence for a moment. "What's your name?" I finally asked.

"It's Jasmine."

"Where are you from? I've never seen you here before."

"Very long story. I got what I came for. Well, not really. Bye."

She was gone before I could say anything else (again). She moves pretty fast. Who is she?

At the cliff

_Zack's POV_

What was taking her so long? Alpha is never long. She wonders why I keep calling her that. It's just so fun to say and it annoys her. It also annoys her when I try to flirt. Wait, what was my original thought? Oh, here she comes. "Hey, alpha, what took so long?"

"I told you-oh, what's the point? I found out that he has my toy so I asked more questions. How did you distract everyone?"

"I pretended to have a broken arm and a sprained ankle. Then I screamed like I was in agonizing pain. When I saw you climb through Hiccup's window I stopped, said 'I'm fine' then ran off."

"That's not weird at all." Her sarcasm was as clear as day. "You should go get some sleep. See you tomorrow." I got up and ran off.

"Night!" I yelled as I ran. She sleeps on the cliff every night. I would be afraid to roll off.

* * *

**Hey...i want to know what you guys want in the next chapter...I'll be checking reviews tomorrow :)**


	5. JW's story

**Chapter 5**

_Hiccup's POV_

The next day I told my dad about the girl. I made sure to mention her eyes and fangs. I also mentioned that she seemed even faster than Toothless.

"She has a white Night Fury?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it's tail fins connected at the tip of it's tail."

"Hiccup, I need you and Toothless to find out more about this girl and her dragon."

"Okay."

"There is, also, this boy I want to know more of. He wore a red tunic and brown pants. He acted as if he were hurt then got up and left." I nodded.

"Come on, bud." I told Toothless as I ran out the door. We flew to the part of the forest where we saw Jasmine, the boy, and the dragon. I dismounted and spotted a tree with a very familiar mark. "JW," I whispered to myself. before I could get back to Toothless I was wrapped up in a bola. I looked over at Toothless who was being scratched under his chin. The figure that put him to sleep was wearing black. He started walking over to me with his golden sword drawn. A feeling of panic washed over me. He was JW.

_Jasmine's POV_

This is what I do when people lie to me or stalk me. No, I'm not going to kill him. This is a very scary prank. First, I make my victim defenseless. Next, I make it LOOK like I'm going to kill. I'm standing over Hiccup now. He looks terrified. Now for my final trick. I lifted up my sword and slammed it next to his neck. It was about two inches away. His eyes were closed and he was shaking. Oh, I almost forgot to mention, Zack dared me to do this to every person who lied to me or stalked me. That was back when we first met.

After my sword hit the ground I burst out laughing my girliest laugh. I didn't mean to make it sound like that. Oh well. The boy looked up at me. It was absolutely obvious that he was confused. I fell on my back, arms stretched out and one knee in the air, laughing. Finally, Hiccup spoke, "What just happened? Why are you laughing?"

"You lied to me then tried to stalk me," I said as i got to my knees, done with my laughter fit.

"I wasn't trying to stalk anyone."

"Don't try to deny it, boy. Everyone wants to know more about me by stalking. You're the first to try looking for me when I'm not wearing my mask." I took off my mask and whipped my hair. "I'm surprised you didn't recognize my voice." I picked up my sword and cut his ropes. He sat on his knees, too.

"Why are you impersonating JW? He will kill you!"

"Dude, I am JW. Those are my initials. I'm Jasmine Wolf."

"Why were you trying to kill me?"

"I wasn't. I was trying to scare you. It obviously worked." There was a short pause. "So, you want to know more about me. Here comes that very long story I didn't tell you about." I told him everything from appearing in the crib to this moment. He asked questions occasionally. When I was done he asked me some more questions.

"So, it's called a Snow Fury?"

"SHE'S called a Snow Fury. Her name is Jessica. Don't think Snow Furies are white Night Furies. They are _way _different."

"What makes them different besides their color?"

"Snow Furies are kind and only hunt fish. The like to fly in the daytime and play in the snow." Toothless was waking up. Jessica came out of her hiding spot when she heard her 'Snow Fury'. "They are polite and don't push me off cliffs to teach me how to fly." I looked over to Toothless as i said that last part.

"Sorry," he whined.

"Goodbye, Hiccup," I said in a weird tone as I got up and ran off. "Oh, almost forgot. Don't tell a single person know about me being JW." It was a demand not a request. I said it in the most serious tone and look possible. Then I ran off.

_Hiccup's POV_

Three times she has left faster than I can blink. I hopped on Toothless and flew home. I told dad everything except about JW. He seemed happy and sad at the same time when I was finished. Sadness was more visible. "Dad...?" Why was he upset?


	6. Prank, Race, Talk

**Chapter 6**

_Jasmine's POV_

"Stay on target, stay on target," I whispered to myself. Zack is constantly pranking me so today I'm going to prank him. There is this lake we sit by to talk about stuff (not the cove). He's standing by the edge. I'm hiding in the bushes behind him. My plan is simple: push him into the lake with force. I slowly moved from my hiding spot so he wouldn't hear me. I ran fast and quietly as I could to him. I jumped and grabbed him. SPLASH! We both fell in. The water was freezing. I got out like I was about to be attacked by a 200 foot shark. I've mastered my fire power. When I was out I twirled my finger above my head and I was surrounded by fire for a second. When it was gone I was completely dry. Zack hasn't learned how to do this yet so he's soaking wet. "HA! This time I pranked you!" I finally got him. I was so excited.

"This is my favorite tunic," he complained.

"It's your only tunic and you've gotten it wet before so stop your whinin'."

He's still standing by the lake. "AAAHHHH!" I screamed as loud as I could and pointed over to the other side of the lake. He turned to see what it was. I ran up and pushed him in again. This time I managed to stay out. "Did you really fall for that after my prank?"

"I can't believe I fell for that. Now I would like you to stop."

"You would like me to, but I'm gonna do that every chance I get." I folded my arms. "You shouldn't have pranked me so much. Call your dragon. I feel like having a race."

"I know I'm gonna beat you this time."

"Oh really?"

"We'll see about that."

_Hiccup's POV_

I just found out that I have a sister. My sister is jasmine. The one who everyone is afraid of. I'm not upset about it I just wasn't expecting it. I don't know how I'm going to tell her.

Toothless nudged me which pulled me out of my thinking. "Okay, okay. We can go flying." I put his saddle and prosthetic on and ran out the door.

While we were flying, the girl with the Snow Fury zoomed up to us and stopped without slowing down. Following her was a dragon that I've never seen. It was three times bigger than Toothless. It had horns on it's head shaped like an 'S' (they were less curvy). It's neck was long and had four toes with long, sharp talons on each foot. Some teeth were poking out of it's mouth from it's upper and lower jaws. It had many different colors-mostly red. That must've been Zack's dragon because he was on it.

"Hey, boy," Jasmine said, "Zack and I are havin a race. Would you like to join? I'm sure you can't beat us. Are you up for a little challenge?"

"Okay, I'll join. But I must warn you, Toothless and I are the fastest."

"We'll see about that. The first one to that gigantic tree and back wins." She grabbed the reigns tightly. Zack grabbed the horns of his dragon. "Okay, you guys ready?"

"Ready to win!" Zack shouted. Jasmine simply ignored him.

"GO!" she shouted as loud as she could. The three dragons were off. Jasmine was in front of me by a head. I repositioned Toothless's tail flaps to go faster. As soon as we were in front of them, they sped up. Jasmine stood up causing them to go faster. I couldn't stand on Toothless because I had to operate his left tail flap. Zack was on my tail. I saw the Snow Fury rapidly fly the other way. She was faster than I thought. I went around the tree smoothly and quickly. I was gaining. We passed Zack who looked like he had given up. I heard a voice shout through the rushing wind.

"Victory is mine!" Toothless and I slowed to a hault next to the winning team.

"Can I...uh...talk to you?" I asked nervously.

"Sure, boy. Follow me. There's this one place I like to go." We flew through the could so no one could see us. Actually, so no one could see her. I just followed. "Here we are." We were on a cliff high above the village. This must be how she knew which house I live in. "So, watcha wanna talk about?" She sat at the edge with her feet hanging over the edge.

"What kind of dragon does Zack have?" I was trying to buy some time to think of a way to tell her she's my sister.

"He has a Flamethrower. They can shoot fire up to 300 yards. I named him Jack. I named him before I met Zack. So I accidentally rhymed their names." She didn't look at me when she answered. She stayed focused on the village.

"Jasmine, there's something I need to tell you..."


	7. interupted then some craziness

**Chapter 7  
**

_Jasmine's POV_

He was about to say something, but I stopped him. "Wait, some one's coming. I have to go. bye." I jumped onto my Snow Fury and flew into the clouds. Hookfang and his friends came. They all had some one riding them.

"Hiccup, where have you been? Astrid asked, "We looked all over for you." I have ears sensitive enough to hear what everyone was saying.

Before Hiccup could answer, Hookfang threw his rider off. Hiccup ducked before Snotlout hit him. "Hookfang, what's wrong with you?" he demanded straitening his helmet. Hookfang took off in the air towards me. "Where are you going!?" The twins busted out laughing. Snotlout glared at them. "What's so funny?"

"Your dragon, hehe, doesn't like you, haha, anymore." Ruffnut said between laughs.

"Are you sure his dragon ever liked him?" her brother added then continued laughing.

Hookfang stopped in front of me. "You want me to fly on you, huh?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" he roared rather loud. I stood on Jessica then hopped on him.

I looked down as I heard Snotlout say, "He found something up there."

Hiccup looked worried. "I'll go check it out," he volunteered before anyone else could. I decided to fly with Hookfang a little before he came. It took fifteen seconds to get up here. When I saw him arrive my 'long time, no see' friend and I flew over to him. "He came up to see you, didn't he?"

"Yup, it's been, like what, nine and a half years. I'm gonna visit him as much as possible. I'm doing the same with the other dragons, too." I hopped back on my dragon. I turned to the red dragon. "Sorry, Hook, but you have to go back down to your rider." He whined before he flew down. Hiccup followed.

"What was it?" Astrid asked.

"It was, uh, another rider he wanted to see."

"So I was right, his dragon doesn't like him." Ruffnut smiled to herself at the thought of being right.

"Just because he likes someone else doesn't mean he doesn't like me." Snotlout stated. He got back on his dragon and he and his gang flew off, Hiccup in the lead.

"What do you think Hiccup was gonna tell me?" I asked Jessica.

"I don't know," she replied, "I'm sure you'll find out soon."

"I hope it won't bother him that he couldn't tell me." We landed on our cliff when Zack came running up.

"So I was on another island when trader Johann came. I checked out the stuff he had and I found this blue thing that you can put in your hair to make it look like you have a blue strip in your hair. I thought it would look good on you so I got it. I also got these pins that you can put in your hair to put the blue strip in. They can also pick locks in an emergency. They're for you. There was also this bag of a strange food that I found. I got it just in case I ever became hungry. I got hungry on my return trip and ate some. I was still hungry so I ate some more and before I knew it the whole bag was gone. It gave me lots and lots of energy. I fell like I can run the whole entire Earth eighteen times." he said in one breath. He handed me the pins and the blue strip. I took the empty food bag and read the label to find out why he was jittery and hyper.

"Zack, this was caffeine. That's why you're all jittery," I calmly stated. He fell to the ground and started snoring. I walked up to Jack. "I need you to smell the food he gets before he eats it." I went back to Zack, picked him up bridal style and put him on Jack's back. He flew off to wherever they stay. I looked up at the sky and realized how late it was. I put the pins in my black satchel. I kept one pin and the blue strip out and put it in my hair. "Come on, girl, it's time to got to..." I turned to see Jessica curled up and asleep. "...sleep." I laid down using her as a pillow and went to sleep.

_Hiccup's POV_

I laid in my bed. I turned to look at Toothless who was fast asleep. I kept thinking of a way to tell Jasmine that she was my sister. Sleep overpowered me and I was soon out.


	8. dragons and surprises

**Chapter 8  
**

_Hiccup's POV_

Two weeks passed and I still haven't told Jasmine what she needs to know. I just don't know how. She's been visiting the dragons whenever she could. They've gotten more and more energetic each time she comes, especially Hookfang. Everyone else is baffled as to why that is. The village is worried because winter is coming. They think there's going to be an attack so the forge has been extra busy. Gobber and I worked till sundown for three days. When the forge was closed down for the day I started a conversation. "So why does everyone think there's going to be an attack?"

"Because of the way the dragons are actin'," he replied, "especially since winter just started. It's always good to be prepared."

"Maybe they like the snow. I know Toothless does." I gestured to Toothless with my hand.

"Dragons usually move slower in winter. They have been getting more active by the hour. We need to be ready for whatever comes our way." With that he started walking towards his house then I started towards mine, Toothless following. Once there, Toothless curled up on his slab and went to sleep. I laid in my bed trying to go to sleep. I couldn't. I kept thinking about how I'm going to tell Jasmine. I was thinking for hours before I became too tired and gave in to sleep.

_Jasmine's POV_

I've created a beat using a cup. It's a combination of claps and cup taps. I call it the cup song. I can't come up with any words, neither can the dragons. Hopefully someone else down my family line can come up with some words. Everyone thinks there's going to be an attack so they're on alert. I have to be extra sneaky to see the dragons. After visiting the dragons I went back up to my cliff. I leaned up against Jessica's side and we both went to sleep. I kept my mask on Just in case.

_Dream_

_I was sitting on my cliff with Hiccup when we heard a loud bang. We looked down to see the outcasts catapulting rocks at houses. After they tore down eight to nine houses they started running from their ships, attacking the first people they saw. They kept coming and coming. Then I looked up to see Alvin on a whispering death followed by more outcasts on dragons. Some outcasts found us on my cliff. They grabbed-_

Then I woke up. My eyes were wide because of the dream. They continued to stay wide when I realized where I was. I was in Berk's jail. Luckily my mask was still on so they didn't know who I was. "No, no, no, no, No, NO, NO, NO!" I screamed out of anger. I started shaking and kicking the bars. They wouldn't budge. I saw my satchel on a table far out of my reach. "Oh, come on," I sighed to myself. I heard the door open so I sniffed the air to find out who was there. It was Stoick. He held a plate with freshly cooked cod. He put the plate on the ground and slid it over to me. I took it and set it down in the corner of my cell. I refused to eat until he was gone. I directed my attention back towards the red-bearded man. I glared at him.

"Who are you?" he demanded with his hands on his hips. I didn't answer. "Answer me." I don't want to. "Don't worry, I'll find out next week when I unmask ya in front of the entire village." and with that he left. I waited for him to close the door before I took off my mask and ate. He also brought me lunch and tried to get me to tell him where I came from. I refused to say a single word. Then came dinner. I was expecting Stoick to come, but Hiccup came instead. I was so relieved.

"Hiccup! I'm so glad it's you!" I took my mask off. He looked surprised.

"Jasmine!?" he sounded surprised. He walked over and gave me my dinner. "Dad told me to feed the prisoner, but he didn't tell me it was you. Don't worry, I'll get you out." he said before he left. I ate my dinner then went to sleep.


	9. so many visits and anger

**Chapter 9  
**

_Jasmine's POV_

I was hoping Hiccup would bring me breakfast, but no, Stoick just had to come. He had cod. I'm tired of cod. I hope I have chicken for lunch. Anything but cod. I had it for three days now. I've been locked up for three days. When I heard the door I looked up. When I saw Stoick I face palmed. "Oh, come on," I whispered to myself with my hand still on my face. I leaned my back against the wall. I crossed my arms and picked up one foot to rest on the wall. He kicked my food to me. I didn't bother to go for it.

"You must be wondering why I'm waiting to unmask you." Actually, no. I know it's because the way the dragons are acting and you're still preparing for an attack. They're acting that way because I'm in here, duh.

"It's because the way the dragons are acting and we're still preparing for an attack." Wow, I had no idea. I thought it was because you're a bird watcher. I really want to say my sarcastic remarks out loud. So four days until I'm unmasked. Oh, what joy. Stoick finally left. The food he brought me was still sitting in front of me. I sat back down and fiddled with my fire. I stared at the flames on my fingers then at the wooden plate. I threw the fish off and picked up the plate. I held it straight up and released my fire. I was careful not to burn certain parts. When I was done I was holding the handle of a paint brush. I burnt a hole at the top, picked out the softest hay I could find, put it in the hole, and fused the hole and the bottom of the hay together. It took one or two minutes. When I was teaching myself it took one or two months. I put my brush in the corned and sat down. Hiccup came in, but my happiness disappeared when I sensed Astrid was there. I could hear their conversation which turned out to be an argument.

"Astrid, I could've come on my own."

"I'm not leaving you by yourself with him."

"I was by myself the first time I came."

"And you could've gotten hurt." I stood up and leaned against the bars. I held on to the ones above my head. I saw a cup of water in Hiccup's hand which I assumed was mine. Astrid stayed close behind him as he approached me. I took the water and chugged it. I took the cup and started my cup song beat. I sat with my legs under me continuing the beats while they stared at me. I stopped and looked up at them then stood with my arms folded. Looking at each other tuned into a staring contest between me and Astrid. She glared at me and I calmly looked at her. I waved 'bye' then returned to what I was doing before. "Who are you?" Again with these questions. I stopped again. I face palmed then shook my head.

"Astrid, you're gonna get her angry," Hiccup warned. Astrid turned to face him. I was mentally yelling at Hiccup for his mistake.

"Her? How would you know JW is a her?" Astrid was very mad at him. Hiccup shrunk back from her. I decided to speak up.

"I...di...ot" I hit my hand to my face each syllable. They both turned their attention back toward me. I stood up and stared at them not realizing they heard me.

"She just spoke," Astrid announced. I decided to pretend to know they heard me.

"Yes, yes I did. Can one of you get me some berries and a crusher thing so I can make paint? I love to paint," I said out of boredom.

"Okay," Hiccup said apparently forgetting about Astrid.

"Hiccup, are you really gonna get that for her? We can't trust her."

"Astrid, I need to talk to you outside." The couple went out leaving me by myself. I started up the cup beat again. I can't stand silence.


	10. Astrid finds out

**sorry about the delay...I was at robotics camp and I wasn't home as much...anyway, here it is :)**

**The lower case S in "she's my sister." was on purpose.**

* * *

**Chapter 10  
**

_Hiccup's POV_

"Hiccup, why do you trust her? Everyone who had an encounter with her would never say anything about it. If people are too scared to even say anything then why trust her?" Astrid gestured to the jail center.

"There's something you need to know about her...she's..." I didn't know how to word this.

"She's what, Hiccup?" I didn't answer her. "She's what, Hiccup!?" she yelled out of anger.

"she's my sister," I whispered.

"What?"

"She's my sister," I said a little louder. She didn't hear me.

"She's what?" She started to sound annoyed.

"SHE'S MY SISTER!" I blurted out. Thank gods no one else was around to hear.

"She's what?" This time she asked out of confusion and surprise. "How is she your sister?"

"Astrid, this is going to be the longest explanation you ever heard." First I told her the story Jasmine told me then the story my dad told. When I was finished she stared at me, shocked.

"Hiccup, we should go tell your dad." I sat down on a nearby barrel and sighed.

"He would never believe it. He'd probably think she heard him telling the story to me and added on the dragon parts. vikings are stubborn"

"So what do we do?" She sat down next to me.

"We help her escape."

"How?"

"I don't know. Give me a day to think about it."

"Hiccup, there ya are." Gobber came up to us. "I need your help at the forge."

"Okay." I got up and looked at Astrid. "See you later." Then I ran off.


	11. escape

**Chapter 11  
**

_Jasmine's POV_

"Blee, boo, berr, blah, bee, blerr, bleh." I'm bored. What do I do when I'm bored and tired of cup song? I say random gibberish. I NOTICED SOMETHING! I NOTICED SOMETHING! My satchel is sitting on the table very close to my cell. Not close enough. Wow, six days and I'm noticing it now. I could've sworn it wasn't there the other five. Speaking of days, tomorrow I get unmasked. Whoopee, can't wait. I heard the door shut. HICCUP! YES, I couldn't stand the fat guy. Then a smell I don't miss came in, cod.

"Hey, Jazz," I told him he could call me that, "I brought you some..." I sent a fireball at the fish he was carrying and it incinerated. His face showed a mixture of surprise and shock. "...breakfast," he finished.

"Sorry, tired of cod." He set the plate down next to my bag. "Has my bag been there the whole time I was in here?" I pointed to it with my head tilted.

"No. It was at my house. My dad looked through it and found nothing in it. Why is that?" He picked it up and looked inside.

"Because I put a spell on it so only I could get anything out or see anything inside. Have you come up with a plan yet?"

"No." He frowned at the mention of the word 'plan'. Then I remembered what Zack said about those pins he gave me. 'I also got these pins that you can put in your hair to put the blue strip in. They can also pick locks in an emergency'.

"I need something in my bag." I held out my hand for it. He placed the strap in my hand. I would've used the pin in my hair, but I was saving that for next time. I had a dream that I would need it and my dreams are usually about the future. I reached in my satchel and pulled out a pin. I looked up at Hiccup and showed it to him. "Zack said it was good with locks. I put my bag over my shoulder then began picking the lock. I stopped and looked up at Hiccup. "You should go so nobody thinks you helped me." He nodded then left.

* * *

It has been two hours of lock picking with no breaks. I'm tired and my fingers are numb. But I didn't give up. "YES!" I finally got the lock off. I'm free! No I'm not! I just remembered that it's the middle of the day and everyone is out and about. So I just wasted two hours of my time for nothing. Like there's anything else to do here. Maybe it's not a complete loss. I put it back on loosely. Enough to keep it closed, but not enough to lock it. I guess I'll just have to wait till night.

* * *

I got chicken for lunch and boar for dinner. Yay, no more cod. Guess what, guess what, guess what! It's nighttime (sin-song voice). Yes. I reopened the lock and opened the cell door. When I got out of the jail center I went into stealth mode. I would fly, but my wings are sky blue not night black. Every time I saw a torch light I hid. I was so close to being caught a couple of times. sneaking around guards was _a lot _harder than I thought. Eventually, I made it to the forest. I ran as fast as I could to my cliff.

I didn't see Jessica anywhere. I figured she was out looking for me. I pulled out my wolf whistle and blew into it. It was made out of blue metal (I love blue) and it somehow attracts dragons. It was draped around my neck like a necklace. I dropped it out of my mouth as I scanned the night sky for a white speck. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her. She landed next to me. "What happened? I left to go get some breakfast and when I came back back you were gone." Worry showed up in her voice and face.

"Let's just say I'm not eating cod anytime soon." I chuckled. "Come on, let's get some sleep." She laid down and I surrounded myself with fire. It disappeared and I came out wearing boots, blue leggins, a brown leather skirt with a slanted cut at the bottom, a brown sleeveless tunic, a white fur vest, and, of course, the blue strip in my hair. Jessica stared at me. "Can't take the chance of being caught again." I laid my head on her stomach and we went to sleep.


	12. Preparing

**Chapter 12  
**

_Hiccup's POV_

Days have passed since Jasmine escaped. My dad is questioning everybody in the village. He isn't going to question me because he thinks I didn't help her, so I'm safe. Astrid passed questioning so my dad isn't going to get any information.

* * *

Trader Johann came today. He brought back news on the berserkers. "The berserkers are coming over for a visit in four days."

"Why?" my dad asked.

"Because Dagur is still convinced that you have trained dragons."

"Thank you for tellin' me." Johann nodded then walked away. My dad turned to face me. "Son, I need you to start roundin' up the dragons. This time make sure you got all of 'em." He looked at me sternly.

"Okay." I walked to the other teens. They were standing around Trader Johann, asking him questions about the items that they found. "Guys, we have an emergency." They turned to look at me. "Dagur is coming in four days. We need to hide the dragons." Everyone looked worried except Snotlout.

"How is this bad? Dagur is awesome." He put his fists in front of his face and smiled.

"Do you not remember what happened last time?" Astrid asked.

"He almost killed our dragon!" Tuffnut yelled at him.

"So? He's still cool." Snotlout crossed his arms.

"Guys!" I yelled. "We need to hide the dragons! There's no time to talk about this." They ran to their dragons and hopped on. We took to the skies and started our mission.

_Jasmine's POV_

I've been having nightmares about the future for nights. You'd think I wouldn't want to sleep anymore, but I want to. My dreams help me plan for any future events. Last night's dream included some deranged berserker planning on how to attack berk. Deep in my thoughts I was oblivious to Zack approaching.

"So, I see you got my gift." I turned to him confused.

"What gift?" I shrugged.

"I heard you were in jail so I sent a Terror to get it to you. They are the smallest dragons which makes them the obvious choice."

I had a small smile on. "Thanks."

"No prob."

"Berk's going to be attacked soon."

"By who?"

"Some Berserkers and the outcasts."

"What are we waiting for? Let's get to planning." I grinned and picked up a stick. I started drawing in the sand.

"Okay, this is what we do..."

* * *

**Sorry about the wait...I just started high school...Enjoy and thank you for positive reviews :)  
**


	13. second thoughts

**Chapter 13  
**

_Hiccup's POV_

All of the dragons were hidden. In two days the Berserkers come. How much worse can things get? Well, they decided to come early which means they arrive today. My dad has one good reason to have him here, much to my dismay. He's trying to convince Dagur to help him find out who helped Jasmine and catch her. I'm outside eavesdropping on their conversation.

"So there's this guy running around who was supposedly raised by dragons and he's dressed in black," came the horrible noise that was Dagur's voice.

"That is correct." There was a short pause. "Will you help us?"

"Okay, I'll help. I'll take seven berserker warriors with me. No berkians." Dagur was up to no good. I knew what he was planning. He was going to try recruiting Jasmine. I wasn't worried because I knew he was no match for her. She wouldn't betray me, would she? That got me thinking, what if she was sent here by Dagur as a spy? What if she became my friend because she knew I would help her? What if she's going to help the Berserkers? _No, don't think that, she's not like that._ I was beginning to think she used me. I pushed those thought to the back of my head. I hoped none of that was true. I missed the rest of the conversation they had while I was in my thoughts. The door opened and Dagur came out. I wish I was invisible right now.

"Ah, Hiccup, just the boy I was looking for." He was smirking with his hands on his hips. This isn't good. I gulped.

"Oh, uh, h-hey Dagur. Why do you need me?" I backed away a little.

"I convinced your father to let me question you."

"Question me for what?" I already knew the answer.

"For how JW broke out of jail."

"Uh, actually, I'm a little busy right now so I'll-"

"Oh really, with what?"

I had to think of something fast. Luckily Astrid came to my rescue carrying empty buckets. "He's gonna help me get some water from the well." She glared at him.

"Fine, I'll question you after you're done."

"You'll be waiting for hours, my family drinks a lot of water. You'd be searching the forest for JW by then." She turned to me. "Come on, Hiccup, let's go get that water." We walked away quickly.

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

"No problem." She gave me one of the buckets. "Dagur's still watching." I took it and we walked in the direction of the well. When he was out of sight we made a mad dash to the forest.

"Astrid, He's planning on making Jasmine part of his army."

"Are you sure?"

"Not 100%, but he's looking willingly."

"She wouldn't turn on us, would she?"

I looked at my feet then back up at her. "I'm not sure."


	14. start of a plan

**Chapter 14  
**

_Hiccup's POV_

We had spent hours looking for Jasmine. We looked in all the trees four times and behind all rocks twice. Then I remembered something, _her cliff_. "Astrid, I think I know where she is."

"And you couldn't say anything earlier?!" she had an angered tone.

"I just remembered, sorry." I grabbed her hand, "Follow me."

_Jasmine's POV_

So here I am, sitting on the edge of my cliff in my back suit, stroking Jessica, just waiting for Dagur to come by. _I hope this works_. I can't tell Hiccup or Astrid about my plan. Well I could, but I need it to be very believable. Dagur would know my plan because of their behaviors. They won't trust me during the second half of my plan, which is when I'm with them, but it'll still work. Zack told me that those two were looking for me. That wasn't part of the plan. Then the bushes started rustling behind me. I sent a telepathic message to Zack, _"Are Hiccup and Astrid nearby?"_

_"No, they're about a mile away."_

_"Keep them distracted."_

_"Yes, alpha." _I had no time to argue about the alpha thing. I rose to my feet with my back facing the edge, I was facing Dagur. He had several berserker guys with him. I put my hand on the hilt of my sword as a warning to stay where he was, which worked. Jessica's eyes narrowed to slits and stared at the boy. _I hope this works. I didn't plan for nothing_. He had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Helloooo," apparently he didn't know I could speak his language because he was speaking so slow. "I...am...friend. Me...no...harm...you. The people...who...live...here...want...you...dead." This is going to take a while.

_Zack's POV_

I'm setting up so many traps. They won't harm Hiccup or Astrid, only delay them. I set fourteen nets and dug twelve holes. This might not be what alpha wanted, but it'll work. I heard them coming up the trail. I flew into a tree with my blood red wings. I watched, hoping it would work. "Come on, it's this waaaaayyyyyy!" He was caught in a net as he said that last word.

"Hiccup! Don't worry I'll get you-aahh!" She took a step back and fell into one of the holes. Her scream was out of surprise. I jumped out of my tree and ran over to the hole.

"I was just wondering what the last word you were gonna say was!" I shouted to her. She stood up with a look on her face that alpha usually gives me when I try to flirt.

"Who are you?!"

"Hiccup. Don't worry I'll get you who are you? That makes no sense." That was very confusing.

"No,you idiot, who are_ you_?" she got more and more angry every time she asked so I finally answered.

"I'm single and you're hot." I had the biggest grin on my face as I silently laughed at my own joke.

"Never mind." she sighed. Tough and easily angered; just like alpha. I turned to Hiccup. I don't know what his expression was like because I wasn't paying attention. He spoke up.

"Did Dagur send you?"

"No." He seemed to be shocked.

"Then why did you do this?"

"Alpha's orders." I stated plainly.

"Who's alpha?" I walked away, ignoring his question.

"I'll be back in about thirty minutes, later." They yelled a bunch of questions before I was out of earshot.

* * *

**Hope ya like...please leave comments, ALPHA COMMANDS IT! see ya in the next chapter**


	15. plans and traps

**I'm NOT revealing Jasmine's plan until it plays out**

**spoilers  
there is a twist...kinda**

* * *

**Chapter 15  
**

_Jasmine's POV_

"Will...you...join...us?" Dagur FINALLY finished. He had been talking for an hour. He kept pausing and talking slow. If he spoke at regular speed it would've only been fifteen minutes. I was going to scream as loud as I could at him, but the plan would've been ruined. If I spoke everything would be ruined. "Well?" He was smiling so kindly. I didn't know he could do that. I nodded. "Good. I need you to stay out of site of all villagers for this to work. Deal?" _Now_ he speaks normal. _Why couldn't you do that an hour ago?_ I thought. I nodded in agreement. He was about to say something else, but there was rustling in the bushes. Dagur and his men started running back towards the village as Zack came into view.

"Hey, alpha, Hiccup and Astrid aren't looking for ya anymore." I completely ignored his statement.

"Thank goodness you're here. Dagur was about to talk even more. He spoke for an hour in the language of slow. He was about to talk normal and wouldn't shut up. I'm so glad you came."

"You are welcome, my dear friend." He bowed.

"How many time do I have to tell you; that won't get me to like you. Now, what were you saying about Hiccup and Astrid?" Okay, maybe I didn't completely ignored his statement.

"Their trapped in some traps that I set up."

"Zack, that wasn't what I meant when I said '_Keep them distracted_'." I folded my arms and sighed.

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Go set them free now," I demanded. I sat back down on my cliff with my feet dangling over the edge. I turned my head to stare at him. I was waiting for him to salute me and say-

"Yes, alpha!"

-that. He raced down the path he came from. I turned back to the village and stroked Jessica's head once more. "My plan is going quite well, don't you think. She coed in agreement.

_Zack's POV_

"I'm back!" I shouted to the trapped teens. I climbed up the tree Hiccup's net was connected to and took out my silver sword. "Hiccup, be ready."_  
_

"What are y-OW!" I cut his net and he fell on his back. Astrid must've heard him.

"Hiccup!" she screeched with concern.

"I'm fine Astrid," he looked at me with confusion, "he's letting us go." I grabbed the net and threw one side into the hole.

"Hey, babe, grab the rope-net thingy." She grabbed it and I pulled her out. Once out she punched me super hard in the stomach, sending me to the ground.

"Don't call me 'babe' and never trap either one of us ever again!" She was red and fuming. She reminded me so much of alpha.

"You remind me of alpha when you get mad." I said it with a smile. She sighed knowing that if her powerful punch couldn't do anything then what's the point.

"Who's this alpha person?" Hiccup finally spoke.

"You'll find out soon enough. She'll be around Dagur when something bad happens. There is no way to defeat her. She is the kind of person you want to be on the good side of," I stood up and started backing away, "it'll be a good idea to-GAH!" I fell into my own trap. I could hear their conversation they were having after I fell in.

"Should we...?"

"No, Hiccup. Let's go. Leave him there. Stoick can get the answers out of him. Come on." I heard footsteps and realized they were gone. I grew my wings and flew out of the hole.

"Well, that was embarrassing," I told myself.


	16. captured

**Chapter 16**

_Hiccup's POV_

I was thinking about that boy and why he looked so familiar. He kept talking about some one named alpha. Why did that sound familiar? Did I know him? I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard the sound of swords hitting each other. "Do you hear that?" We both stopped and listened.

"It sounds like we're under attack." She gripped her ax firmly.

"We need to get the dragons."

"Okay, let's go."

"So you do train dragons." We turned to see the face of Dagur. He had several berserker soldiers standing around him. He wore a very evil grin. "Take them to the center of the village," he commanded. Two soldiers grabbed my arms and one stood behind me. Another three did the same to Astrid. We arrived to the sight of losing a fight to the berserkers. Astrid and I were forced to kneel in the middle of it. Gags was put around our mouths. Dagur pulled out a dagger and pointed it at my throat. A berserker soldier blew a horn to get everyone's attention. "People of Berk, if you surrender now," he looked strait at my father, "Hiccup won't die." His evil grin grew wider. Dad had a sad look on his face, so did the rest of Berk. He dropped his sword.

"Hiccup!" he screamed. He started running to me. Dagur pressed the dagger against my neck.

"Eh, eh, eh. I said for you to surrender."

"We surrender." He hung his head in sadness. Dagur looked like his face was going to split in half because of that grin.

"Good." He lowered his dagger. "Take the berkians to the jail center and lock them up. Make sure Hiccup is alone in his cell."

**At the jail center**

Everyone is bunched up together in their cells. I sat alone in mine. "I have an announcement as to why Hiccup is in his own cell," Dagur yelled, "It will also explain why I didn't tell you earlier."

_Jasmine's POV_

I watched everyone be forced into the jail center from my cliff, obviously. My plan was falling in place. I did feel sorry for the Berkians, though. I silently apologized to them for letting this happen, but it had to. _I__ hope they understand. I hope Hiccup understands. _I thought to myself.

* * *

**Sorry about shortness**

**This V has nothing to do with that ^  
Vote on my poll, the answer is needed to determine the ending  
**


	17. Going along with the plan

**Reminder:vote on my poll, the answer is needed to determine the ending  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_Jasmine's POV_

I was standing here for an hour waiting for Dagur to call for me. I was looking at the village with Jessica in silence. "Are you sure it will work?" the Snow Fury asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. I dream the future, remember?"

"But your dreams aren't always 100% accurate."

"I know, but they always end the same way, unless I intervene. Besides, it's the minor details that are different. Those always have the same outcome."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"It will work, trust me."

We returned our gazes to the village that is know overrun by the berserkers. "Dagur would like you to come now," one of them called out from behind the bushes. I turned to him and nodded. Then I turned back to Jessica, took my mask off my face, and gave her my 'told ya so' look. I pulled my mask back down and we followed the very hairy man back to the village. "Dagur is waiting for you by the jail center." I nodded and Jessica and I started towards the place. It wasn't that far from where we entered the village. I subconsciously put my hand on the hilt of my sword while walking along the wall.

"Ah, JW, let's go meet our prisoners." He had a malicious grin on. The three of us went in. Well, two and a half. Jessica could only fit her head in. "Hello, Berkians, I think you know JW." He gestured to me.

"So you were the one who sent him here?" Really, Stoick? My figure obviously states that I'm a girl.

"No, I didn't. I recruited him." Okay, if anyone else calls me a guy then I'm going to punch the person closest to me in the face. Unfortunately for him, it was Dagur.

He started talking and I zoned out after the first word. I had no idea what he was going on about, but it sounded boring. I was pulled back to reality when he said, "Right, JW?" _I have no idea what you just said, but I'm gonna go ahead and nod. _"Good." He turned back to the Berkians. "I hope you all got that. If any of you try to help him," he nodded towards Hiccup, "JW will beat you until you can't move. Then he will kill you after Hiccup dies." He left, but I stayed. _It's official, I'm gonna punch that deranged brat. _My gaze tuned to Hiccup. His face had a look of shock and horror-mainly horror. I felt terrible. Jessica and I decided to leave and walk through the village.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" she roared. "You know you hate killings!" I knelt down to her level.

"I know that. But if everything goes according to plan, which it is, then I don't have to worry about anything," I whispered softly so only she could hear.

"I didn't see anything go according to plan back there."

"Because it wasn't see-able." I put my hand on the side of her head. "So, are ya ready for some good news?"

"Yes."

"I'll only tell you if you're not mad at me by the time I need you."

"I promise." She perked her ears, waiting for the news.

"I found Dagur's weakness."

* * *

**Who wants to guess what Dagur's weakness is? If I find a guess that I think is better than my idea, then I will use it and give you credit...see ya next chapter  
**


	18. in the caves

**Reminder:vote on my poll, the answer is needed to determine the ending  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_Hookfang's POV_

Every dragon of Berk has been hiding in these caves for far too long, but we have to stay a bit longer. If we don't it will ruin our trap. Toothless has been pacing back and forth a lot with worry about his rider. I feel so bad for him. I'm worried about my rider too. Zack keeps trying to reassure him, but it hasn't been working. I could hear the conversation he and Toothless were having.

"Please, I need to see what's going on. If my rider is okay," Toothless pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I'm sure he's alright." Zack put his hand on the side of his head.

"Please?" The dragon stared at the ground and softly whined. Zack hesitated before answering.

"Oh, alright. But it will have to be an aerial view. We may or may not see Hiccup. I'm going to do something to your saddle-foot thingy so I can fly it. Okay?"

"Okay." The boy bent and shaped the stirrup for several minutes before it fit his foot. He mounted Toothless and wiggled his foot around a few times.

"Ya ready?"

"YES! YES! YES!" Toothless chirped excitedly.

"Great." Zack leaned forward. "Let's go." They bolted out of the cave and into the night sky. The rest of us had to sit here being board. I wish I could see what was going on. I laid my head down and closed my eyes letting sleep take over.

_Zack's POV_

"Well, here we are." We were flying over the village. There was a lot more lights than I was expecting to see. A year ago, when I lived there, there were less lights. It's still pretty dark, though. I spotted alpha and Jessica walking through the village. Every time she went down a path with people on it they immediately moved out of her way. She was obviously loving the fact that they were afraid of her.

"The village is overrun by those idiotic morons." He looked super angry. _At least I now know where alpha got her personality from. _"I can't wait to beat them up."

"That makes two of us," I nodded. I saw his face turn from angry to sad.

"W-where's Hiccup?"

"I don't know. I told you we might not see him," I said in a soft voice. I put my hand on the side of his head reassuringly.

We watched the village for a while before we heard a faint roar from a far off dragon. It was unmistakeably a Whispering Death. I leaned forward next ot Toothless's ear. "We should go before Alvin sees us."

"Wait, Alvin's here, too?" His expression turned from sad to extreme worry. "I hope Hiccup doesn't get hurt. This plan better work."

I gritted my teeth. "We should go before Alvin sees us." I smacked him on the side of his head.

"I'm goin, I'm goin." We headed off back towards the caves. We left just in time. Alvin and his group of outcasts were flying trained dragons where we were.

"The village is in perfect condition," I announced to the cave. "Well, except for it being overrun by the outcasts with trained dragons and the berserkers. And not seeing any berkians. And-"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! THAT IS NOT 'PERFECT CONDITION'!" Stormfly screeched.

"I thought everyone knew what was wrong with me." She sighed. _Apparently alpha didn't get her personality from Toothless alone._ "Alright everyone, get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow...er...night." Every dragon laid their heads down and went to sleep. I rested my head on Jack's claw and let sleep come in.

* * *

**Hey this is Jasmine  
**

**and Zack**

**We found this thing and walked through it and-  
**

**Were going to finish this story**

**You spelled 'we're' wrong and you cut me off  
**

**Ignoring that unessisary coment, we have desided to finish our own story sinse its our story**

**You're the worst speller ever and you already said we were finishing it _and_ you said it's our story twice**

**Jessica is tied up a bit rite now in the closet so we will be finishing the story**

**I give up**

**Please leeve coments about our story and how awesome I am**

**I , the Alpha, COMMAND IT (not the part about how 'awesome' Zack is) and don't forget to vote on the poll...I command that, too**


	19. The outcasts come

**I got very mad at Zack yesterday so I decided to knock him out. He's in the closet with Jessica. Anyone that is a fan of him, he will most likely gain consciousness at the end of this chapter...or he will interrupt this chapter and I will have to finish it tomorrow. Enjoy  
**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

_My POV__ (Jasmine)_

I was walking through the street when I heard a faint roar of a Whispering Death. I looked up to see Alvin and the outcasts riding their trained dragons. They must be the ones Dagur was waiting for to kill Hiccup. Then I saw the way they were flying. Toothless and Zack were in their path. _If Zack doesn't get himself caught and beat up by them then I will beat him up._ I ran a little ways into the forest and hid behind a rock. I was surrounded by fire and then I was in my Viking clothes when it went out. I still had my black satchel like I always do. "Okay, girl," I whispered to Jessica, "you know what to do?"

"Wait in the caves until you send the signal." I nodded.

"See ya later." I hugged her.

"I hope so." I raced back to the village while Jessica flew to the caves. I was greeted with the sight of outcasts getting off their dragons. I was spotted so I quickly thought of a way to make it part of the plan. "So I've been gone for who knows how long and come back to a village overrun by you moronic idiots. Does this place look like it wants to be taken over ugly people? I mean, like, seriously. You guys are-HEY!" Oh, come on. couldn't you wait until you grabbed my arms and cut me off. Well, here goes the second part. I pretended to struggle. PRETENDED. The truth is, I could've gotten out of their grip easily, but that would ruin everything. "Put me down you horrible little-"

"Shut up!" Alvin interrupted. "You're givin' me a headache." He was standing in front of me. My description of him: fat, hairy, and grumpy.

"Aww, does wittle Alvin always get defeated by words." I spoke to him in my baby voice.

"Who are you and how dare you speak to me like that. I'm Alvin the treacherous!" He held out his hands to emphasize his point.

"So what? Knowing your name isn't going to make me afraid of a big idiot like yourself."

"You are the first person I'm going to kill after Hiccup." He was expecting me to be terrified, but instead I said something else.

"Does your breath always smell like that? It smells like dragon poo." My goal was to get him to kill me _before_ Hiccup. I got him mad enough to give me a brutal beating. Let's see if I can get him to that breaking point. "Did you feed all of your food to the dragons that you have to eat that? Why can't you learn how to hunt good? The last time you hunted a boar you shot a tree that was 28 feet to the side." I had a mischievous grin. His nostrils were flaring and his fists were balled.

"I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Then why haven't you killed me yet? Are you a coward?"

"Do NOT call me a coward." He pulled out his dagger. I'm so close. Here comes the finally.

I thought up a way to put my information about his weakness into an extremely scary sounding poem. I made my eyes turn green to freak him out so muck more. "You say you're not a coward, you say you are strong, but I know you are wrong. You think you don't have a weakness or anything like that, but it is as visible as the weakness of a cat. I know who you are, I know what you do, but it will be the fall of you. It is your blood lust that is blinding, and you are trapped in its binding." I whispered the last part to make it seem so much more frightening. I leaned forward. "Your move." I felt the dagger go into my side and blood ran out. Then the dagger twisted. I let out a fake groan of pain. The dagger was taken out of the side that I was now clutching.

"Take this girl to the jail. She'll most likely be dead in about an hour." The two outcasts carried me away when Alvin shouted, "I told ya I would kill ya!" I arrived at Berk's jail center and thrown into an empty cell. Well, almost empty. There was a small figure that ran over and leaned over to inspect me. "Jasmine?"

* * *

**Oh, cliff hanger. I bet Jessica always wanted to do one of those. Oh well, I did it instead**

**Hey, alpha, let me out of this closet! It's smaller than it looks!**

**Be right there! (Whispers to fanfic readers) After I read a book that takes hours to read. Don't forget to review and VOTE ON THE POLL PEOPLE! I'M TIRED OF THIS STUFF! (gets hit in the back of the neck by a sleeping dart)**

**This be Zack, sorry about that. She has anger issues. I found my way out of the closet. Don't make any jokes about that. We need you to vote on the poll. And while I was in the closet, Jessica decided to teach me how to spell. I wasn't completely knocked out. See ya round.**


	20. Dead and alive at the same time

**This is Jessica...I have my phone with me. I managed to untie my hands so this chapter is coming from me. My characters don't like me at all and I don't understand why. They are my characters. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter coming from ME. Not them. MEEEEEE!  enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

_Hiccup's POV_

I couldn't believe what I saw. Jasmine was clutching her side tightly. She was brutally thrown to the ground. I ran over to her. "Jasmine." I supported her head while I fought back the tears. I looked up at Alvin furiously. "What did you do to her?"

"She called me an idiot and insulted me so I stabbed her. She will be dead in about one hour. Your death has been put off until we are sure she is dead. She would be the only one dumb enough to try and save you...and possibly win. So you die in about two hours." He had an evil grin showing his rotted teeth. Then he left. I turned my attention back to the blood stained girl. Her eyes were open and staring at me. She managed a weak smile.

"It's gonna be okay, Jasmine," I whispered softly. She put her hand on the side of my face.

"I found it," she whispered back.

"Found what?" she chuckled.

"You'll see in time. The alpha will be mad later, you better be on her side."

"But I don't know who alpha is."

"You'll find out." She looked at the corner of the cell then back at me. "Can you put me in the corner, please? I think it would be more comfortable." I did as she asked. "Thank you." I replied with a slight nod.

A couple of minutes went by in silence until Jasmine spoke up. "It is _way_ too quiet in here. Anyway, let me tell you something." I looked over to her and she smiled one of her regular smiles. It wasn't weak. "I made a plan. Two, actually. One is for if I live, the other is for if I die."

"I know you're not going to die," I said confidently.

"I'm gonna get some rest. This blood loss has made me extremely tired." We sat in silence for a moment. "Well, night." She closed her eyes and went to sleep, even though it was the middle of the day. I sat in the opposite corner hoping she wouldn't die. I heard her whisper, "Puppies...me love puppies." Apparently she sleep talks. I looked at the rest of the vikings. Astrid had a questioning look.

'Who is she?' she mouthed out.

'JW' I mouthed back. She was surprised by this, but she didn't say anything back. I sat here, wondering if she was going to die and when I was.

Alvin came in and demanded Savage to check for a pulse. "It has been one hour. I want to make sure she is dead." My heart started racing. _Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, _I kept repeating in my head. Savage felt her wrist and smiled.

"She is dead, Alvin." My heart skipped a beat. My sister just died. He ordered two outcasts ta grab my father, another two to grab Astrid, Savage to grab me, and one to throw Jasmine's body into the ocean. The rest of the vikings stayed. We were led to the center of the village. I looked back at Jasmine just in time to see her be thrown in the ocean. A stray tear ran down my face.

_Jasmine's POV_

SPLASH! I woke up when I hit the cold ocean water. Once I knew nobody was Looking I held my hand over my wound and healed it. "Good. Nobody will see this next part coming. First I have to change back into my-why am I talking to myself? I'm gonna go over the rest of this in my head and I'm still talking to myself." I smacked myself on the side of my head.

I flew to shore and did my fire trick to dry off and change into JW again. I ran as fast as I could to the center of the village. I was greeted by three different stares from three different people. Stoick was glaring as usual, Astrid was utterly confused, and Hiccup's was a combination of confusion, amazement, and disbelief. I stood by Dagur and waited for the right moment.

* * *

**Bet ya weren't expecting that, were ya? It all gets explained in the next chapter. I need at least one vote on my poll by the and of the next chapter. Bye, I most likely won't be the one writing the next chapter. :(**


	21. That's who JW is

**This be Jazz...I tied up Jessica's hands again and took away her magical little box thingy. It had lights and buttons on it. I think she called it a phone? Anyway, this chapter is from me.  
**

**I'm in there, too.**

**Shut up and let them read. Enjoy.**

**Hey, u spoke more. I'm not the one that has to shut up. (Zack gets punched)****  
**

**Like I was saying...enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

_Jasmine's POV (Me)_

It was dusk. I needed it to be night. I needed to stall them for at least thirty minutes. How was I suppose to do that? Astrid and Stoick were forced to kneel. Hiccup was tied to a tall chunk of wood that was about a foot taller than him. Alvin took out one of his daggers. I had to think fast. I looked at Dagur who was standing beside me. I tapped his shoulder. "What?" I stood on my toes and whispered in his ear. "That is a dumb idea. Why would you do that when they're about to die?" I whispered again. "Fine." I jumped and landed with my fist in front of my face in an excited 'yes' position. Alvin wasn't happy about this, but I convinced him to wait. The convincing took a long time which means I only need ten minutes now. I stood in the center of the three prisoners. I was about to do something that I wouldn't have done two days ago to them.

"Hi," I said in a cheery voice. Everyone was too shocked to speak. All of the stories said I couldn't talk. Hiccup was surprised that I spoke in public. "Yeah, I talk. Get over it. Just cuz I don't talk doesn't mean I can't. Dagur thought I couldn't understand him when we first met. That was the longest hour of my life. Oh yeah, One other thing," I stretched my arms out and spun twice, "I AM A GIRL! Seriously, It gets annoying to be called a guy after a while. And when I say while I mean the first time." I huffed. I don't need any more time, but I would like it to be darker.

"So what's your real name?" Dagur asked.

"Do you really think I'm gonna tell that? You gotta wait until after I'm finished talking. Now, what else was I gonna say?" While they thought I was thinking, I was talking to Zack telepathically. _"__Zack, new plan."_

_"Again? You change your plans all the time."_

_"To make sure they work (mental huff). I need Toothless to be the first dragon out at the signal, got it?"_

_"Yes, alpha."_I break the connection.

"Oh yeah," I pretend to remember something, "I love to scare people. It's my hobby. My other hobby is art. I sculpt, paint, carve, and other things, too. I was raised by dragons for fourteen years after Hookfang saved me from a fire. I found out about my powers two years after I was given to Jessica. She's my Snow Fury. I consider her more like a friend than a pet. The first five years I was raised by Hookfang, a Monstrous Nightmare. I found out about my wings at age seven or eight."

"Wings?" Hiccup asked.

"Yup, blue, feathery wings." I replied cheerily to him.

"I don't see any wings."

"That's because I show and hide them whenever I want."

"That is not possible," Stoick commented from behind me. I turned to him.

"It is entirely possible." I close my eyes and open my wings. I open my eyes to shocked faces. No, shocked is an understatement. I closed my wings, but didn't hide them. "Guess it's time for my name. JW are my initials. Only a handful of people know my real name. Everyone here has seen me without my mask. I have this black suit and some vikings clothes. I'll show you." I fold my arms and surrounded by flames. I hear gasps and one or two screams. "Alvin's gonna be extremely freaked out." I call out from behind the fire wall.

"I don't freak out at-" The flames disappeared and he stopped talking when he saw my face. I use some flames to create a fiery cross bow.

"I can't die. I can heal. I can fly. I can control the elements. I have super sonic hearing. I can speak dragon. I'm dragon girl." I point the crossbow towards the sky. "My name is Jasmine Wolf. You will leave now." I smile.

"And if we don't?" Alvin challenged. I smiled wider and shot a fiery arrow into the air. It exploded in to a variety of orange swirls and loops. In the distance a Night Fury whistle is heard. Then a blast creates enough dust to untie the three Berkians and run to the jail center unseen. I free everyone there then run back to where I took off from and spot Zack on Toothless's back. I run up to him.

"Hey, boy." I do a half smile. Hiccup is petting Toothless's head.

"Hey, alpha." Hiccup looks at me surprised.

"Yeah, I'm alpha. Get over it." I turn to Dagur and Alvin. "Do you wish to leave in peace or stay and fight a war that can't be won?"

* * *

**Ohhh, more cliff hangers...not really. we all know what those two are gonna choose. See ya ne-  
**

**SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER! ha, I beat you.**

**please excuse us while we...talk**

**I'll be hiding...BYE! (runs away with Jasmine chasing)**


	22. Berk's great war

**Hey, I'm Zack attack and this be my leader J dubs and we-  
**

**Zack attack and J dubs? Seriously?**

**What?**

**I'll be the one doing intros from now on. And do NOT ever call me J dubs again, got that, boy?  
**

**Yes, alpha. **

**Good. This took a very long time so I hope Ya like.**

**Enjoy the story, my peeps.**

**Please do. (chases Zack)**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

_Jasmine's POV_

Knowing how Alvin and Dagur are, I was ready for their attack. Dagur lunged at Hiccup and Alvin came at me. I had my sword drawn in the blink of an eye. I blocked his sword a few inches from my throat. He went for my knees, but I jumped back and he narrowly missed. I looked around every chance I got. The outcasts and berserkers were teaming up. One of each in each sword fight. The dragons were shooting fire at the enemy. Nadders were throwing spikes. I paid too much attention to my surroundings. Alvin had knocked me off my feet and kicked my sword eight feet away from me. He pointed his at my throat. "This time I will make sure you don't come back to life." He wore his evil, rotted tooth grin.

"Oh, I don't think so." I grabbed his sword by the blade and pulled myself up. He swung it at feet. Time for me to do my favorite move. "KANGAROO KICK!"

"Kangar-" I jumped as high as I could go and kicked him like a kangaroo. He stumbled back. I pushed off of his stomach and landed hands first. I did a couple of flips before I landed in a kneeling position next to my sword. He ran towards me with his sword held high ready to strike. I picked up mine and blocked his attack.

"I thought you would know that I can't be defeated," I laughed. I block another attack. "I was raised by dragons after all." I avoid another swipe to the feet. "And two more things," our swords push against each other forming an 'X' and I look him in the eye, "I train everyday and I...can...not...die." I push him back.

"Well I've had more fighting experience than you've had your whole life." I duck a swing to my head. "And I'm much stronger than you'll ever be."

"Don't bet on it." I hit his hand very hard with the flat of my blade. I was hoping that he would drop his sword, but he held it tighter.

"Better luck next time, if there is one," he laughed. I avoid many more attacks that he sends. It seems like he's gained speed.

_Hiccup's POV_

Dagur threw seven daggers at me. All were incinerated when Toothless shot a plasma at them. That angered Dagur. He threw some more at me and Toothless. I moved out of their path and Toothless fired at the ones that were heading for him. "Stop vaporizing my daggers!" He drew his sword and charged at me. Toothless got in his way, but he didn't stop. Toothless pounced on him and knocked it out of his hands. Five more berserkers pulled him off and started a fight with him, leaving me to battle Dagur on my own. He pushed me to the ground and got ready to strike my throat. "Goodbye, Hiccup." His smile was evil. Why did he like killing so much? Before he brought down his sword I asked him.

"Why do you like killing so much?"

"Why wouldn't I?" His sword was in motion when I heard the whistle noise a Night Fury makes. But Toothless is the only Night Fury. A bright blast hit his feet sending him down on his back. It was Jessica. She stood in front if me and glared at him. She screeched to Hookfang. He attacked the berserkers that fighting Toothless. "You and your stupid dragons are ruining everything!" He lunged at Jessica who just swatted him with her tail. I got back up.

"Why can't you accept dragons? Why did you make war?"

"Dragons will never be anything except mindless killing machines. They are pests that have to be wiped out."

_Zack's POV_

I'm having a lot of fun. I'm taking on six berserkers and six outcasts and winning. I'm tiring them out by getting chased. Once they're weak enough I use the flat of my blade to knock them out. Once that batch is done I look for a new group. And that's really all I do with the occasional "Ha, you can't catch me, ya slow pokes!" It's the easiest way to win a fight. Once I'm not being chased anymore I pick some up and carry them to the Jail center. When there's no more to pick up I start the process again. The enemy forces are getting weak because of me. Yay.

_Jasmine's POV_

Alvin is getting noticeably weaker. His defense is getting worse. I see an opportunity to knock the sword out of his hand and I take it. Then I hit him on the head with the flat of my blade. He's unconscious. I notice Zack is carrying a boatload of people to the jail center. "Yo, Zack, can you take this one to the jail too?"

"Sure thing, alpha." He picks up Alvin effortlessly as I run off to help Hiccup and Jessica against Dagur.

He is the most annoying villain ever. He constantly throws daggers. He must've thrown like, what, 250 by now. Are the holders bigger on the inside or something? You know what? I'm going to charge at him. I run back about 17 feet then sprint forward. When I was about three feet away from him I held my left arm out and spun to my right. I hit him in the face. He's dazed, but still fighting. _What is this guy's problem? _Hookfang and Toothless finished their fight and joined ours. Jessica looked at me with her idea face. "I know what to do."

"What is it?"

* * *

After I got done telling everyone Jessica's plan it was put into action. Toothless and Hookfang went behind Dagur while Hiccup, Jessica, and I stayed in front. We had him trapped. He knew he couldn't throw daggers every way at once, but he still threw them. Jessica, Hiccup and I distracted him while Toothless was waiting to shoot at him. Hookfang had good timing so he was going to tell Toothless when to shoot. "3...2...1...now!" he roared. Toothless shot Dagur on the helmet knocking him out cold.

"Hey, do you want me to bring this guy to the jail?" Zack asked as he pointed to the unconscious Dagur.

"Ya sure can." The remaining berserkers and outcasts started retreating to their dragons and boats. A few more of them were captured while they were running. Once they were off the island a cheer erupted from the Berkians and roars from dragons. That's when I heard one dragon moaning in pain. Well there was a lot of dragons moaning in pain, but this one sounded like it had multiple wounds that could kill it if untreated. The moaning sounded like a Night or Snow Fury. I looked at Jessica, she was fine. Then I looked at Toothless. He had a couple of Dagur's daggers sticking out of his right side. One was in his chest. I bent down to his level. Hiccup noticed, too.

"Toothless!" He rushed over to his dragon. Blood was oozing out from where the daggers were. He then looked to me. "C-can you help him?"

* * *

**More cliff hangers. I love cliff hangers. Who doesn't love cliff hangers? Zack, do you love cliff hangers?  
**

**Why do you keep saying cliff hangers?**

**Because I want to. Got a problem with that?  
**

**No, alpha. **

**Good...See y'all next chapter. What will happen to Toothless? Do I have another trick up my sleeve? What will happen to me? Why-**

**-are you asking so many questions? **

**(Looks around) Umm...bye.**


	23. New job, yay

**YOUR QUESTIONS SHALL BE ANSWERED! This is Jessica. I got myself out of the closet and found out that Jasmine and Zack were visiting the ring of fire. Yay. Anyway, sorry about lateness. I found a new game called School of Dragons and I've been playing it a lot. But now the wait is over, so enjoy :)**

**Bold print is Dragonese**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

_Jasmine's POV_

"Take out the daggers as fast as you can." He did as I said. Some other vikings helped him. I took the one out of his chest. He let out a very loud wail of pain. Even though I was looking at Toothless I was talking to the vikings. "Now stand back." Hiccup hesitated, but he complied. I closed my eyes and held out my hands. My hands started glowing and when I opened my eyes they were neon green. I heard gasps from the crowd.

"What is she doing?" someone said.

"Should we take her away?" another asked.

I started singing in Dragonese. It use to be my secret language to talk to Jessica, but eventually all the dragons learned it so it became Dragonese. It's different from dragon. I hovered my hands over his wounds.

**"Dragon on the ground, try to focus on your pounding heart.  
It's not your end, but your start.**  
**I know what happens** **after this.  
Now your forehead I shall kiss."**

I stopped hovering my hands over his wounds and placed them on the sides of his head, still glowing. He closed his eyes and I closed mine. I kissed him on his forehead. I leaned back and opened my eyes. They were back to grey. My hands stopped glowing and I put them in my lap. I watched his wounds close up. The blood that still touched his skin was entering the wounds as they closed. After five seconds he stood up. I looked at the crowed who was staring at me in amazement. I nervously smiled. "Why are you looking at me like that? I've healed dragons before."

Hiccup ran past me yelling, "Toothless!" He hugged his dragon's neck. He whispered, "I thought you were gonna die." He looked at me. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," I nodded.

"How did you do that?"

"I've got absolutely no idea."

"JW!" I heard a man shout. I turned around and saw Stoic with a grin.

"Please call me Jasmine, JW was what I went by when my hobby was scaring you people."

"Okay, Jasmine. Would you like to be the new village healer?"

"Uh, no." He looked confused. "I'd rather be the village protector. That's more like me." He nodded.

"Very well."

"Great. I'll get started right away." I jumped as I said that."

"Don't ya want to rest first?"

"No way. I've been wanting to do that the first time Alvin came. Which reminds me, what are you gonna do with them?"

"I'll figure out something." I nodded then walked to Hiccup.

"Hey there, boy."

"Hey," he smiled.

"Didn't you want to tell me something?"

"Actually, yes." He hesitated and rubbed the back of his neck. "You're my sister."

"Yeah, I know."

"How did you know?"

"Blurting it out to Astrid out side of the jail center kinda gave me a hint. Well, later."

"Where are you going?"

"To start my protective shift." And with that I ran off. **"****Come on, Jessica. I know where to stand." **There was this cliff that towered high above the ocean. I spotted it the first time I came here. Berk is now my home. Well, it's always been my home, but now I don't live in the forest. I stand on this spot everyday and visit the village everyday.

* * *

**DON'T STOP READING HERE! THIS IS _NOT_ THE LAST CHAPTER! The next chapter(s) will tell you how she got into that crib. Since I didn't get any votes on that poll when it was out, I'm gonna go with my original idea. And-**

**JESSICA, HOW DID YOU ESCAPE!**

**Gotta run bye!**


	24. The origins of Jasmine

**I've lost all interest for this story, but I will make it as good as I can. This is the last chapter, not because of loss in interest, but because it was planned to be.**

* * *

**Hey this is Jessica!  
**

_**Jasmine to her**** right!**__**  
**_

**Zack on the other side! PS: the other side is the left.**

_**They already know that.**_

**No they don't.**

_**Yes they-**_

**Let's tell them why you're not trying to attack me again.**

_**She said she could get us back home if we let her finish this.**_

**So sadly this is the last time you see us.**

_**You forgot the commas that surround 'sadly'.**_

**So?**

**(whispers to fanfic readers sarcastically) Yep, we're definitely gonna miss them. Anyway, here's the last chapter so enjoy. :'(**

* * *

**chapter 24**

_Jasmine's POV_

It has been years since the fight with the outcasts and berserkers. I'm 20 years old now. I still stand here on this cliff as the guardian. Jessica is always by my side. She and Toothless became mates. And I so totally called that! I knew that would happen ever since I met them! I went to Astrid and Hiccup's wedding. They've been married for a year now. They have a daughter who just turned one week old. They still haven't come up with a name so I'm helping out.

"How about Catalin?" Ruffnut asked. I'm not the only one helping out.

"Hey! that was the name I came up with!" her brother yelled.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, "Man, you two are annoying." I rolled my eyes and rubbed my head.

"I've got an idea!" Snotlout yelled excitedly as he shook his hand in the air. "How about Loutett?"

"Snotlout, for the last time, her name is **not **going to sound anything like yours," Astrid said, very annoyed. Snotlout crossed his arms and pouted grumpily.

"I've got somethin'," Zack piped up, "how about Nightshade?"

I face palmed. "Zack, we're naming a human not a dragon."

"Then why am I here?" With that he left.

**"Hey, Jasmine, I've got an idea," Jessica purred.**

**"What is it?"**

Jessica and I talked for a while in dragonese. I could feel the weird looks I was getting from the others. "Jessica and I came up with Rosica," I said with a smile.

"I like it," Hiccup said, "How did you come up with that?"

"Well, Jessica wanted to name her after herself, but I wanted to name her Rose. We argued until we finally mashed the names together to get that." Hiccup looked to his wife for approval.

"I think it's perfect." They both smiled. "Rosica it is."

Another week passed. Jasmine (the plant) was placed on the nightstand by Rosica's crib. Hiccup's childhood toy was placed next to her. She grabbed it as soon as she saw it. "Goodnight Hiccup and Astrid." I turned to Rosica who was fast asleep in her crib with the toy in her hand. "Sweet dreams, little one." Her room smelled like jasmine. It reminds me of how I got my name. Jessica and I raced back to the cliff by the sea. She laid down and I sat against her stomach and we went to sleep.

_Time travel dragon POV_

I escaped the science facility where I was Being tested on for time travel. Don't ask me why they were testing on me because I don't know. I was flying through the air trying to find a way to get them off my tail so I could go back to the secret population of dragons. I kept thinking about how the dragons in viking times didn't have to deal with this. The next time I blinked I was flying over a viking village. It was nighttime. I picked up the scent of jasmine coming from the biggest house. I flew down and looked in the window. There was a baby. Maybe I could change the course of time and use her as a way to stop me from getting experimented on by bringing her to a future household. She shall be meant for bringing peace. I gently put her on my back and the toy in my mouth. The next time I blinked I saw dragons and people fighting. I must be closer to the future. I was still standing by the same house that had the same crib in it, but a different baby. I placed her next to him. I flew into a Nightmare when I lifted off. "Sorry. Can you do a favor for me?"

"Depends on what it is," the Nightmare stated. "By the way I'm Hookfang."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jack Flamethrower the Eighth."

"So, what do you need me to do?" I explained everything to him. "She has the smell of live dragon?"

"Yes."

"Okay." He took off, but turned back to me. "Goodbye, Jack." Then he flew off. I pictured the cave where I came from and blinked. I was back safe and sound.

_Hiccup's POV_

I got up to a loud scream. It was Astrid. I ran to her and asked her what's wrong.

"Look in the crib." I did and I saw nothing. Not even the toy.

"I'll go talk to Jasmine, she can find her." I ran out to Toothless, geared him up, and flew towards the cliff Jasmine and Jessica were on. I ran up to her and woke her up to tell her the news. "Jasmine."

"What's wrong Hiccup?"

"Rosica's gone."

_Jasmine's POV_

The moment He said that, I started thinking about my childhood, the stories Hookfang told me. I stood up, still looking at the ground. Then I smiled at him.

"Why are you happy?"

_Young_

_Jasmine's POV_

There are two stories that combine into one. One tells the second half of the beginning and the other tells the middle. The end still hasn't happened. These stories are about me. The first one is told by Vikings.

I appeared in a crib when I was one week old.

* * *

**Jasmine and Zack are gone. I have a new fandom. It's a show called lab rats.  
**

**Jack Flamethrower the Eighth is Jack's (Zack's dragon) decedent and looks exactly like him. See ya in the next story.**

**~Jessica**


End file.
